


Ками

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s04e23 The Girl in the Mask, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке Неты на Костефест: "Доктор Танака/японский полицейский (забыла, как зовут. Тот, у кого погибла сестра). Почему Танака "сделает для него всё". Ангст, юст, рейтинг"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ками

**Author's Note:**

> Ками (яп. 神?) — в синтоизме духовная сущность, бог. Согласно определению Мотоори Норинага, ками именуются божества неба и земли, описанные в древних писаниях, и их тама, обитающие в посвящённых им святилищах. Также ками могут именоваться люди, птицы, звери, поля и любая другая природа, обладающая исключительными качествами, как положительными, так и отрицательными

В это время года в Токио слишком жарко. Трупы плавятся на солнце, как воск, лица стекают с черепов, растворяются в ржаво-коричневой земле. Накамура Кен устало промакивает лоб клетчатым платком. Ему не нравится быть героем американского детектива, он хочет просто делать свою работу. Но кости молча щерятся ему в лицо, и нужен тот, кто сможет заговорить с ними. И с кем заговорят они.

Так появляется доктор Танака. Он вызывающе современен и своей манерой одеваться напоминает одноклассников младшей сестры, но склоняется над скелетами он вежливо, с почтением, касается костей почти благоговейно. И кости отвечают ему.

— Женщина, тридцать-тридцать пять лет, — говорит Танака, осторожно проводя пальцами по лбу жертвы. Там, где других, даже самых стойких, тошнит, Танака безмятежно спокоен. — В лаборатории я смогу сказать о ней больше.

Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Накамуру снизу вверх. В нем нет слабости, но нет и внутреннего стержня, он как вода — мягок и непреклонен. Накамуре сразу вспоминаются речные божества, будто Танака и не человек вовcе — аватара. У Накамуры крутится на языке непростительно грубый вопрос, ответ на который он и так знает. Доктор Танака Хару — мужчина вне всяких сомнений, но этот затягивающий, поглощающий взгляд, эта мнимая мягкость смешивают все карты.

Позже, в лаборатории, при ослепительно белом свете, Танака долго смотрит в лицо черепу, а Накамура, укрывшись в тени, смотрит в лицо Танаки. Он не может понять, чем так завораживает этот человек — тем ли, как гармонично он работает с костями, или чем-нибудь другим? Накамура чувствует себя лишним, хочет уйти, но Танака останавливает его.

— Останьтесь, — говорит он негромко. — Вы чувствуете?

Он берет в руки череп, оглаживая его своими слишком маленькими — для мужчины — пальцами.

— Ками, — говорит Танака, — аратама, неупокоенный дух. Он взывает о помощи. Нет никаких прижизненных повреждений, и это тем более интересно.

Накамура не может ни слова вымолвить, чтобы не нарушить красоту момента. Неловкие слова, глупое внимание… Танака молча глядит на него своим родниковым взглядом, потом мягко возвращает череп на стол.

— Вы одиноки, — говорит он. — Я тоже.

Накамура кивает, сглатывая так невовремя возникший в горле ком.

Позже, в маленькой спальне, слова становятся не нужны. Танака спокойно снимает одежду и стоит — обнаженный, возбужденный — перед Накамурой, без капли смущения, такой же безмятежный и мягкий, не улыбаясь, молча. Накамура с опаской касается его, будто Танака может распасться на миллион капель и протечь сквозь циновки. Касается все смелее, проводит пальцами по груди вниз.

— Ками, — шепчет он.

— Ками, — кивает Танака и шагает вперед.

Это совсем не похоже на любовь женщины. Не хуже, не лучше — другое. Накамура покрывает поцелуями безмятежное лицо, твердый, крепкий живот, вдыхает острый сырный запах, разводит бедра и во внезапном порыве проводит языком по едва заметному шву в промежности, снизу вверх, к яичкам. Танака не издает ни звука — только слегка напрягается и раздвигает ноги шире. Накамуре хочется, чтобы тот хоть как-то выдал свои эмоции, но любовник все так же мягок, гладок, как речная галька, ничем его не задеть.

Кончает он беззвучно, и сперма у него почти прозрачная. Накамура потом долго лежит, переводя дух, а Танака легко поднимается и уходит в душ. Вода к воде, думает Накамура и чувствует, как снова наливается член.

— Тебе пора уходить, — говорит Танака из дверей душевой.

— Мы сможем увидеться еще?

— Все может быть. Потом.

Накамура снова чувствует возбуждение. И в такси, которое везет его домой. И потом, дома, когда он сжимает член в кулаке, представляя голое, влажное от пота тело речного божества, лежащее рядом с ним.

Все повторяется на следующий вечер, и снова Танака просит его уйти. И опять, и опять, пока не выясняется причина смерти женщины. Яд. Танака подает Накамуре череп и кланяется.

— Прощайте, — говорит он.

Накамура замирает в ужасе, забывая поклониться в ответ — неслыханно!

— Как, навсегда?

Танака смотрит ему в глаза.

— Лишь один раз вы сможете позвать меня, и я сделаю для вас все. Но не сейчас. Прощайте.

Он уплывает прочь из лаборатории, а Накамура остается стоять с черепом в руках и пустотой на сердце. Ночью он даже не может вспомнить, каким был Танака — образ ускользает, как вода из пригоршни. Накамура сжимает зубы и проваливается в сон.

Проходит несколько лет, и ему приходится поднять трубку и набрать полузабытый номер. И вовсе не потому, что хочется. Просто так получилось.

— Вы нужны мне, доктор Танака, — сдавленным голосом говорит Накамура. — Надо опознать тело моей сестры.

И Танака приходит к нему на помощь. В последний раз.


End file.
